


Anchor

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, Don't copy to another site, Emotional, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Shibari, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: He feels so lucky that Rhett had devoted the time and energy to learn shibari. His man had had a very correct hunch that it would hit all of Link's buttons. If asked, he wouldn't be able to pinpoint why he feels like he does. Link just knows that he loves it.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Day seventeen
> 
> Prompt: shibari
> 
> I pulled inspiration from a video I once watched. My knowledge of shibari (and subspace for that matter) is limited so hoping for the best.

He's sitting there, cross legged on the floor. His legs are already bound with intricate crisscrossing lines and knots. Link stares down at them, feeling at once too close and too far away. Rope pulls between his thighs and his waist as he rocks a little. They're a striking deep blue against his skin. His whole body hums, escaping out of him with a low sound. Rhett's checking his work so far, nothing too tight, everything secure. He speaks in a low voice, a near constant stream of praise and platitudes and love that Link can tap into anytime his mind reaches out for it. "–ove you so much, sweethea–”

Link's heart swells every time they do this.

He feeds a long, thick wooden stick though the ropework. More knots to keep it in place.

Rhett steps away a second and Link leans sluggishly to track him. He returns behind him and slips a gag over his face. "–pen up darlin. Just like tha–” It's soft leather with a large o ring to fit in his mouth, leaving his tongue free. He moans long and low as it's anchored in place at the base of his skull.

The next time he blinks, Rhett is sitting in front of him, a little to one side. He takes Link's arm and starts a new rope at his wrist, folding his arm up and looping more rope around his upper arm. Link has the briefest moment of feeling like a chicken wing that makes him smile. Then there's a tug at the rope and he back in the present. "–'re my best baby. That's right, honey, su–” The process repeats with his other arm. Rhett stands and leans over him, working to connect a matching wooden stick along the top of his bound arms.

A lapse in his attention and he's folded forward, the wooden poles linked to one another now. Rhett on his knees before him. He touches Link's chest, soft, then firm, moving to his nipple. "–s my good boy. Yeah, you like that, I know. Pretty thin–” He pinches it and fastens a clip over it. He gasps, eyes unfocused as the same is repeated on his other nipple. Rhett delicately connects the two clamps with a rope finer than the rest, tying it off around the wooden poles atop Link's legs. Link stretches back up a moment before folding forward, drool dripping from his open mouth.

There's so much to focus on, he's nearly forgotten about his erection where it rests against his rope covered thigh. Rhett takes him in his hand, just the right amount of slick. He strokes him slow and steady, enough to make him squirm. Every sway and jolt lights up nerves along his body, along lines of rope. He intentionally leans just so the clamps pull and the sound that spills out is musical. Link pants, tongue hanging out of his gag, desperate. There's pressure on his head then pinpricks of pain like electricity as a handful of his hair is pulled, angling his head back. His body jerks and he's coming just as Rhett lowers his lips to suck at Link's tongue. "–o beautiful, babe. I love you, love you, love y–”

Link hears it all is if under water. His heart is full and it aches to hear his words. Gentle touches all over his skin. His gag is removed, the clamps are discarded. Little by little, lines are cut and he's freed right into his lover's arms. His head crests the surface and Rhett's still crooning to him, overjoyed to have him coiled up in his lap, pressed against his chest. "–ove you, my darling boy. You did so good, honey, I'm so proud of you. Love you more than anything, bo."

That's when the tears Link hadn't noticed forming in his eyes overflow. The first sob takes him by surprise; he clings to his steadfast anchor. " 's'okay baby, I've got you." Kisses across his wet cheeks, to his temples, in his unruly salt and pepper hair. His sobs grow harder before they settle down. He gradually relaxes, a few hiccups jarring him. He feels nothing more than cherished and blessed but his throat won't form the words. The tight grip of his hands will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't. Write. Anything with these two that doesn't get soft and sweet and emotional in some way. Am I broken?


End file.
